Just Letting Loose
by Nikki S.Black
Summary: after Voldemorts defeat hogwarts 6th and 7th years decide to let loose and have fun. lots of different pairings none permenent yet read and review thanks
1. Default Chapter

This story set in 7th year its funny flirtatious and just read this is the prologue if you get bored reading this chapter skip to chapter 2 The Makeover

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry and co just Zoey for this chap enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

The Dark Lord was vanquished last year in the 'golden trios' 6th year. Now with out the threat of Voldemort people decide to loosen up and have some fun specially the 7th years.

Hermione's point of view

I laid on my bed waiting for Ginny's reply. Getting bored I picked up the phone and dialed my cousin Zoey's phone number. The phone rang twice before it was answered.

Zoey: "Yeah"

Hermione: "That's a nice way to answer the phone Zoe"

Z: "Mia?"

H: "Yup How's it going?"

Z: "Board. You?"

H: "Same here. I was wondering if you were still good on your offer?"

Z: " Hell Yeah!! You change your mind?"

H: " Yeah but my friend Ginny's gonna come too. No worries though she's cool, but she needs one too she's my age until my b-day.

Z: "No prob have a small picture like the one I showed you I'll be there in… two days. That cool?"

H: "yeah see ya in two T.T.F.N."

I hung up just as a small owl flew through my open window. It dropped a piece of parchment in my lap then flew back out the window. I opened the note and read:

__

of course Mia! I'll be there tomorrow at 10 am via floo be waiting Love Ginny .

I put down the letter and walked over to my wardrobe I pulled open a hidden drawer and pulled out an old brown book. It had elegant script and read _The Beauty Secrets of The Grand Sorceress Princess Mira._ I pulled from the book a list of needed potions ingredients that her and Ginny would try. I have the only copy of that book because before Princess Mira could make any more copies she was killed by an angry ex-

When Ginny got here in the morning they would floo to Diagon Alley and buy the potions ingredients for the, _Enhancer, Complexion, Hair remover and Hair Color,_ potions. I put the book away then went to my bed to try and sleep after all it was midnight.

This fic is humor and in a way romance because the girls do 'flirt till it hurts' during school. In the summer its makeovers and muggle parties yay anyway review please that way I know to continue giving humor or just erase the story thanks XOXO


	2. makeover

Chapter 2 Make over

I woke up to the sound of my alarm the next morning. I showered and changed into baggy cloths and put a hat on to strap back my bushy hair. I went downstairs ate then waited for Ginny by the fire place. I started reading a book and when the grandfather clock struck 10 I turned to the fire place. In a burst of green flames Ginny stood standing in the fire place. She stepped out with her school trunk and dusted the front of her robes.

"Hey Gin" I said grabbing the other end of her trunk. " Hey Mia are we going now? I've already had breakfast." She said I smiled and answered "lets take your trunk upstairs then we'll go"

When we reached Diagon Alley we started at the apocerathy to buy the necessary potions ingredients. After we headed to Fred and Georges joke shop to buy a portable fire. Well the twins were very persuasive and we ended up buying tons of prank stuff from them most were exclusive and hadn't even hit the shelves yet but we figured we could use them once back at Hogwarts.

When we got back home we went straight to my room to sort our stuff. My parents weren't home thankfully so we got started right away. We put all the joke stuff in my trunk then started brewing. 3 hours later we were ready to take the potions. We started with our hair. Mine turned black with Dark purple streaks and Ginny just wanted hers all Purple but it looked good. Next was the complexion it tasted like soap but the results were great. No blemishes and super soft skin. It was perfect. I took a hair straightening potion and then we both took the enhancer. The results were great I had a nice butt and my breasts were a good cleavage popping size. After admiring our new looks we went to get small pictures for our fake Ids. We also decided to catch a movie and we had a burger afterwards. Once again at home we played truth or dare and finished the night with my favorite movie Titanic.

I know I said a longer funner chapter but I decided to wait for feed back any way if you like it review and next chapter will be shopping and muggle parties and fake ids and I think I'll throw in a night club seen with everyone taking Shots tell me what you think please and I promise the chapters will be longer as soon as we return to hog warts 

T.T.F.N


End file.
